


[Tycutio]烧

by AshleyHChan



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 迈丘西奥没有走到阳台前送走他的猫王子，只是抬头看看似乎洞察一切的月光，听着燃烧的噼啪声，试图陷入沉睡，直至灭火的士兵穿入他的卧室。





	[Tycutio]烧

当迈丘西奥从阳台翻进自己卧室的时候，他看到提尔伯特正坐在床边用小刀削着自己的指甲。月光清冷，春夏之交，空气中的水汽夹着滚滚热浪，贴在他的长袖衬衫上。黑色的卷发黏在后颈，已经被汗水浸湿。他用自己的右手揉了揉眼睛，却让他没有办法在栏杆上保持平衡，最后摔在了冰冷僵硬的石英地板上。  
迈丘西奥听到对方发出了一声轻哼，但是他没有理会。鸟鸣从城堡后面的森林传出，他无法判断到底是夜莺还是云雀，只能依照月光的位置确定现在的时间。他脱下自己身上的外套，向红衣男子走去。  
“有何贵干？”迈丘西奥走到自己的梳妆台前，将有些混乱的头发用黑色丝带扎起来。他转身看着那个并未抬头的男人，提高自己的声音，“什么事！提尔伯特。”  
红衣的男子掀起一阵风，他快步上前，一条腿放在黑色的皮椅子上，将镶着红色宝石的匕首架住了迈丘西奥的脖子。后者显然被吓到了，但又似乎是意料之中。他瞪大眼睛，随后笑了起来。  
“看来你是太过想念我了，猫王子。”迈丘西奥无视了那一把锋利的刀，拉着对方的领子就想要亲吻。他的口中还留有酒精和女人的味道。他刚从维罗纳外的一家酒馆回来，那里鱼龙混杂，女人却是出奇的美丽。提尔伯特就着月光看到了迈丘西奥脖子上的吻痕，这让他发起了狠，刀剑浅浅地划过苍白的皮肤，渗出血珠。  
迈丘西奥永远都不是他的，这个事实让人气恼却也让人放松。  
匕首掉落在地毯上，发出一声闷响。提尔伯特开始回应对方的试探，亲吻啃噬那一条灵活的舌头，散发着湿气和暖气，就像现在的空气一样，让人心情不佳，脾气火爆。提尔伯特用手指掐住那个伤口，然后咬破了迈丘西奥的上嘴唇。他听到了对方表示疼痛的倒吸气，让人熟悉。他们用自己的拳头让对方发出很多次这样的声音，明明痛得要死却还要装作淡定，利用夸张的笑声试图惹怒一切，每一次。  
血液的味道顺着舌尖传来，提尔伯特开始变得焦急。他扯出迈丘西奥的那件紫色衬衫，昂贵的，象征着王族身份的衣服。沉重的布料在地面上堆积起来，落在月光照不到的地方。没有被束好的窗帘迎着风舞蹈，遮盖了大部分的光线，整个房间陷入了黑暗。他们身上的宝石都不会闪烁了，变成了一堆咯人的砂石，刺激着在黑暗中更加敏感的感官。  
迈丘西奥的双手在提尔伯特的胸口上胡乱抚摸，解开了大部分的衬衫纽扣。健壮的胸口裸露在外，伴随着呼吸上下起伏。提尔伯特一直拉扯着那条有些混乱的马尾辫，双唇从对方的唇瓣游离到鼻子和额头，最后是头发上那一束若有若无的灰色头发。他记得卡普雷夫人，他的姑姑与亲王说过，他们两人头上都有异色的头发，寓意不详。他们的命运从出生起就被捆绑，注定给维罗纳带来灾难。他来到他的身边，让他痛苦，让他哭泣，让他流血，让他们在刀剑之间、床褥之间成为毁灭对方的一个人——从来没有人意识到他们两人如此相配。  
灵巧的手指翻飞，迈丘西奥终于找到了固定卡普勒家皮质束腰的两条纤绳。他用舌头舔着提尔伯特的身子，咬着他的乳头，缓慢拨开对方身上剩余的衣物。外面的鸟鸣不知为何停了下来，窗帘因为风而被轻轻拉上，城堡中的仆人终于躺下，维罗纳彻底安静下来，只剩下两位年轻人有些急切的喘息声。迈丘西奥其实刚刚从一个妓女身上爬起来，他也不知道为何在面对提尔伯特时会产生如此迫切的愿望。  
占有，或者被占有；攻击，或者被攻击，他心甘情愿，甘之如饴。他知道他不应该饮鸩止渴，但是这杯鸩酒是如此甜美，如此优雅，如此可口，如此赏心悦目。  
提尔伯特的手隔着裤子按压他的阴茎，指尖描绘它的形状。迈丘西奥能感觉到自己颤抖的身体。他用膝盖顶了顶对方的胯间，示意先停一停。  
“我们需要灯，以及一张床。”在黑暗中，迈丘西奥无法看到对方的表情，但是他能想象出来。那一双浅蓝色眼睛，深邃的眼眶，紧蹙的眉头，还有那双锋利的除了在亲吻时才会张开的嘴唇。提尔伯特的呼吸开始远离，然后一双结实的手沿着迈丘西奥的肩膀逐渐向下，像一把匕首划过他的蝴蝶骨，沿着脊柱，顺着腰部，最后落在他的屁股上。提尔伯特把迈丘西奥整个人抱了起来，然后摔进了床褥里。  
“把蜡烛点亮。”提尔伯特说，随后站在床边开始脱掉自己的鞋袜和裤子。迈丘西奥噗嗤一声笑了，但也遂了对方的意思，乖乖拿出火柴点亮白烛。黄色的灯光跳跃，最后稳定下来，照亮了床头的一个角落。  
“你知道你这样放在床边很容易起火的。”短发的男人欺身上前，双手解开了对方的裤腰带。长裤被褪下，紫色的衬衫半掩着那根已经勃起的阴茎。提尔伯特俯身吻着它，用舌头从根部一直向上舔舐。他的眼睛一直盯着迈丘西奥，而对方同样看着他。昏暗的灯光让两个人的表情更添一份朦胧，偶尔因为欲望而盈满泪水的眼眸也让这一切变得虚假而不真切。迈丘西奥一如既往地放肆呻吟，抖动自己的腰好让那根阳物刺破对方的喉咙。提尔伯特的脸和脖颈泛起红色，就像那些躺在地上的卡普雷服装。迈丘西奥的褐色卷发不知道在什么时候已经重新披散开来，在白色的床单上描绘着奇异的图案，像是太阳，也像是地狱的爪牙。  
迈丘西奥同样忙碌着，他的双手抚摸对方的身上的疤痕，数着哪一些属于自己，哪一些又属于别人。他总是希望能覆盖那些不是他的痕迹，背部上的抓痕，腹部上的刀伤……提尔伯特的身上只可以被迈丘西奥刻印，他的孤独，他的不知所措，他的英俊都应该只属于迈丘西奥一个人。就像今天晚上，当他看到提尔伯特坐在他的床边时，几乎让狂妄的自己射在裤子里——他或多或少拥有着对方。  
迈丘西奥发出一声呻吟，抽出自己的阴茎，射在了对方的胸口上。提尔伯特坐起身来，试图离开。如果是在平日里，他会放提尔伯特走，看着对方整理衣服，身手敏捷地翻下阳台，离开维罗纳城堡。但是今晚的他不愿意，因为他看到了提尔伯特在舞会上的落寞，看到他发现罗密欧时的愤怒，他理解今晚的提尔伯特已经失去一切。所以他拉住了他的手臂，试图伸手拉下提尔伯特的内裤。  
“别走，”迈丘西奥说，他的声音因为高潮而变得沙哑，“操我。”  
烛火突然晃动起来，窗帘却依旧静止不动。提尔伯特跪在床上沉默不语。迈丘西奥的双手还放在他的胯间，温热的手掌紧紧贴住他温热的阴茎。他放缓了自己的呼吸，然后闭上眼睛，俯身亲吻迈丘西奥肿胀的双唇。  
他接受了这个请求，他想。  
帕里斯伯爵在家中出现，一场突如其来的舞会，一顿训斥，一顿偶遇，他失去了朱丽叶，失去了卡普雷，只有迈丘西奥还在舞会中央向他挥手，用不可一世的笑容嘲弄他的深情。他带着匕首来找他，却发现对方仍然沉迷声色，扔下自己的蒙太古兄弟寻欢作乐。提尔伯特不知道自己等了多久，但他知道他需要见到迈丘西奥，需要一场能够承受他的猛烈的性爱。他恨他，在这个时候提出这样的要求。  
他掐住迈丘西奥的腰，把对方翻了个身。卷发披散，落在伤痕累累的背上。提尔伯特翻找着床头柜子，差点碰倒了那根蜡烛，最终找到了迈丘西奥口中念叨的软膏。  
探索陌生的地方总是让人充满恐惧，无论是对于迈丘西奥还是提尔伯特，这一切都是从未尝试过的。提尔伯特的手指因为长期练习剑术而布满了硬茧子，它们自己开拓着生涩的身体，一点一点地推进。迈丘西奥显然没有预判这种触感，他将自己的脸埋进枕头，发出了痛苦的喘息和呻吟。他知道这样行不通，但他想要。  
提尔伯特逐渐掌握技巧，迈丘西奥也是，两人都是情场的高手，维罗纳的年轻女子身上都曾有过他们的吻痕。他们的配合一如平日打架斗剑契合，迅速掌握对方的节奏。提尔伯特拉扯着迈丘西奥的头发好让两人可以接吻。在动情之时，他缓慢的将自己插入对方的身体。  
迈丘西奥的声音在他耳边震动，那是极致的痛苦和渴望，像是喑哑的小提琴，发出断断续续的嘶鸣。他闭上眼睛又缓慢睁开，享受着被演奏的快感。提尔伯特用口腔吞下，用舌头品味，将迈丘西奥偶尔透露出来的害怕全都塞进自己的胃里。提尔伯特知道这是占有，迈丘西奥的身体曾经试图反抗，微微向前爬行来躲避这样的痛苦，但是卡普雷的猫王子用一只手掌住了他，无法动弹，无力逃脱。  
“嘘——”提尔伯特放开迈丘西奥的头发。他看到对方痛苦地倒在床上喘气，前臂撑着身体，大腿颤抖，然而却没有逃走的意味。  
“动，”迈丘西奥说，甚至顶起自己的屁股，开始扭动腰身。提尔伯特自然没有任何犹豫，疯狂地在对方身体里抽插。他的脑海中浮现了很多画面，他和迈丘西奥在维罗纳大街上的斗殴，在后山湖里的嬉闹，在击剑练习场的试探，还有各式各样的晚会，身着白衣的迈丘西奥，脱去亲王侄子身份的迈丘西奥，在他身下的迈丘西奥……他们共同长大，却不知为何成为了宿敌。  
迈丘西奥把他的爱意全都奉献给了罗密欧，提尔伯特这样想着，听着对方的呻吟变了调。他是如此嫉妒，如此愤恨，才想要刀剑沾上他的鲜血后仔细品味，尝一尝里面是不是种了罗密欧的味道。  
凭什么他什么都得不到。  
高脚床在摇动，那根蜡烛似乎摇摇欲坠。白色的烛泪快速掉落，就像是两人的眼泪，似乎是欲望，也似乎是真实的痛苦。高潮来得迅猛，提尔伯特甚至没来得及从对方身体中抽出来。白色的液体喷洒在迈丘西奥的股间和后背，提尔伯特仔细地亲吻着，用舌头亲吻刚才粗暴对待的身体。卷发的男子看不清表情，只是放松自己，趴在了床上。瘫倒的动作带着剧烈的震动，也终于让那根蜡烛轰然倒塌，它带着火焰在地面上滚动，最后落到松开的窗帘上，瞬间燃起大火。  
“你就像那团火，提尔伯特。”迈丘西奥牵着提尔伯特的手，将它放在自己的腰上，“烧啊烧，无论怎么样都不会灭。烫死我了。”  
提尔伯特发出轻笑，他咬着对方的侧颈，吮吸啃咬着，留下明显的痕迹，确保所有人都能看到。随后他站了起来，开始穿上自己的衣服。两个人面对那团火都开始笑了。迈丘西奥用手指探到自己的后穴，然后舔了舔自己的手指。他试图说些挽留的话，但是总开不了口，只能期待对方什么时候再发出隐晦的邀请，带着剑，又或者带上情欲。  
火灾似乎让城市苏醒，城堡外面突然就传来了敲锣打鼓的声音，夜巡者高声喊话，似乎能召唤水来。  
“晚安。”提尔伯特说。他赤裸上身，绕过那条燃烧的窗帘趴下阳台。迈丘西奥没有走到阳台前送走他的猫王子，只是抬头看看似乎洞察一切的月光，听着燃烧的噼啪声，试图陷入沉睡，直至灭火的士兵闯入他的卧室。  
他没有想到那天，就在两天之后，当提尔伯特把匕首刺入他胸膛时，他听到一句，一句似乎是呢喃，也似乎是梦话。他的猫王子说着：  
“我烧死你了。”

 

FIN


End file.
